A Boondocks Short Story: Truth or Dare
by Riley Waz Hur
Summary: What will happen when Huey, Jazmine, Cidny, and Riley, all get together for a game of truth or dare.


_Hey everyone, this is my first short story sooo ...chill! so get ready for this, aiight, read on, PEACE! ~ The author named Zo! And a shout out to ma fave author, she no who she be!_

* * *

**A Boondocks short story : Truth or Dare**

"Nigga, I'm KILLING you, Young Reezy!" gloated Cidny as she kept her focus on the television, were she and Riley were playing a game. "So you think nigga, but you don't know what I

got up my sleeve!" Riley smirked. "Oh, no!" Cidny looked up at Riley who laughed evilly. "Tell me you ain't got a power up!" she pleaded, throwing herself off her own game. "Oh, no...

I have something BETTER than any power up in the WORLD!" Cidny's eyes bulged open. "What, a game cheat?" Riley smirked. "Why would I need a game cheat when I just won the

game!" He said putting his game controller down on the floor. "WHAT?" Cidny looked at the T.v screen that read "GAME OVER, PLAYER 1 WINS!" "How is that possible, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

She said getting up and throwing her controller to the floor. "What are ya'll doing in there?" Huey called from the kitchen momentarily putting his book down. "Cidny just made cuz I

bet her using my smartness against her and figuring out how to use physiology, but like in reverse!" Huey rolled his eyes. "So you mean REVERSE physiology?" "Nigga, WHO ASKED

YOU ANYWAY?" Huey was just about to be kind enough to answer that question for Riley when he heard the doorbell ring, so he got up to answer it and it was no other than his best

friend Jazmine at the door."Hey Huey, can I come over to hang out for a while?" Huey looked her up and down then finally sighed.

"Sure, whatever, just don't annoy me." He opened the door wider to let her in and sat back down at the kitchen table and picked up his book again."Hi Cidny! Hi Riley!" Jazmine chirped

from in the kitchen were she chose to sit across from Huey. " Hey, gurl!" Cidny replied."Nigga, why you sitt'n in MY seat, why can't you sit in grandads seat or sumthin', damn!" Riley

said scanning threw boxes of games. Huey rolled his eyes and tried to focus on his book. "I want a rematch." Cidny said. "No, nigga, you lost, just face it, and there is plenty of more

better games I could be beatin' your gay ass in!" Cidny glared. " First of all, you didn't beat me, nigga, you cheated, and secound of all ... I'M NOT GAY, Huey may be, BUT NOT ME!" Huey

dropped his book on the table so hard that made Jazmine jump at the sound of the book slamming down. "Excuse me?" "No offense though." Cidny insured. "Sure, THAT makes it

better." Jazmine cupped her hands over her mouth and giggled. "Anyway, your other games sucks, Young Reezy, so let's just finish playing-" "Hey, I know a fun game that we can all

play!" Jazmine says getting up off her chair. "No, Jazmine, there is no way in hell that we is playing Pac-man, that game is wack!" Riley denied. "No, not pac- man, and it's NOT wack, I like

pac-man!" "We know, anyway ... so what's this fun game you talkin' bout Jazzy?" "Truth or Dare!" She said jumping on the couch. "Oh HELL NAW!, THEIR IS NO WAY IN HELL IS A

GANGSTER LIKE MYSELF WILL EVER BE PLAYING A SISSY GAME LI-" "Sounds like fun, I'm game!" Cidny said interrupting Riley's rant. "Great!" Jazmine said. "This should be interes-" "Cidny,

I can't believe your playing that stupid game!" Riley laughed. "And I can't believe your NOT, what are you scared or something?" "Ouch!" Huey said from in the kitchen, not looking up from

his book. "NO!. I'm not scared, count me in!" "Alright! Great! Now Huey, come over here and play with us!" Jazmine chirped. "No." "Oh, come on please? Jazmine whined. " I said no.

Jazmine!" "Huey Freeman, do NOT make me come over their!" Jazmine threatened. "Whatever." Huey rolled his eyes. Jazmine got up and ran over to Huey and stood to close to him and

he got really uncomfortable. "What the HELL are you doing Jazmine?" "Will you come and play?" "NO...?" "Fine, then" she said raising her hand over his head. "You wouldn't!" "I would!

So are you playing?" " I said no Jazmine and don't touch my -" It was to late Jazmine's hand was already rubbing his afro. Cidny and riley were in the living room witnessing all of this

and laughing. "Fine!, I'll play, damn!" Huey said slapping away her hand. "Yay!" She said grinning. "Whatever..." Huey said pulling his pick out of his pants pocket. He smirked. "You want

to borrow my pick?" Jazmine glared at him. "Very funny, but no, now just sit down." Huey sat down. "Oh, I get it you want me to pick it for you, you know your lazy." Jazmine grunted and

pushed his pick away. "Whatever Huey, Cidny, you start." Ok, uh ... Riley, truth or dare?" "Dare, nigga." "Uhhh, ok ... i dare you to ... uhh, go in the kitchen and bring me a bowl of

chips!" "What, nigga, I ain't yo servant bitch, get them yourself!" "You have to! I dared ya, nigga!" "Whatever, nigga." Riley said getting up and walking into the kitchen and shortly

to return with a bowl of chips he handed to Cidny, and sat back down on the floor. "Thank yo young re- ... wait did you SPIT in these?" Riley smiled and didn't reply. "Ok then, riley your

turn!" Jazmine said trying to not to think about Cidny's wet chips. "Aiight, Huey ..." Huey moaned. "Truth or dare, nigga?" He sighed. "Truth." "Aiight, are you gay, nigga?" "NO, I AM NOT

GAY!" They all started laughing at Huey."Ok, Jazmine, Truth or dare." He said glaring at her. "Umm, dare!" "Aiight jazzy, I didn't know you was brave like that!" Cidny smiled at her and

she grinned back. "Ok, I "DARE" you, to use my pick." Cidny started to giggle and riley started cracking up. "Nigga, that's hilarious!" Jazmine growled. "Whatever!" She leaned close to

Huey and snatched his pick out of his hand and put it in the back of one of her puff-balls. Huey smiled. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" She rolled her eyes. "Ok, HUEY, or truth dare?" He

rolled his eyes. "Truth." "Ok, Huey ... why don't you like my hair?" Huey glared at her. "Who in the hell told you I DIDN'T like your hair?" "I just thought you didn't like it since you always

ask me if i wanted to barrow your pick." " Jazmine, your the only person I TRUST to use my pick." Jazmine blushed slightly and scouched back into her corner of the couch. "Uh, Cidny ...

truth or dare?" Huey asked. "Umm, truth." "Why do you hang out with my brother so much?" Riley's eyes bulged wide open, in shock. Cidny blushed, and her best friend smiled at her.

"Umm, because ... I just do! Aiight?" Huey squinted his eyes. "That's not an answer." Cidny grunted. " Fine... because, we have alot of stuff in common and stuff, and he's a pretty cool

dude, and a amazing painter, and he good at basket ball and ..." "OK, DAMN, that's enough!" Huey interrupted her annoyed. Jazmine giggled, and Riley just smiled at her and it made her

heart skip a beat, and it caused her face to turn pink and her checks to burn. "Um, ok ... Riley, truth or dare?" she asked smiling. "There is no way I am ever picking dare anymore when it

comes to you, so truth!" She giggled. "Um, ok, Did you ever have a crush on someone?" "Yes." Riley answered quick. "Aiight, Jazmine, Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Aiight, Jazmine, can you re-

braid my corn-rolls on Saturday?" she giggled. "Sure riley." "So, Huey, Truth or dare?" "Truth." He yawned. "Ok, so tell me Huey, who is your best friend." Huey found himself frozen as he

turned to face her to see if she were being serious or not, but he could see from the expression on her face, that she indeed was. So he cleared his throat an swallowed. "Umm ..." He

managed to say, "You." He whispered. She smiled. "I'm sorry, we couldn't here you, could you please speak up?" She asked. "You." Huey said in an annoyed tone. "What was that?"

Jazmine said putting her ear. "YOU!" He practically yelled in her ear. "Can ya hear me now!" he said annoyed, which caused Riley and Cidny to start dieing. "So Jazmine, truth ... or dare?"

"Uh, truth." He smiled. "Good choice, so Jazmine, ..." He turned around to look at her. "Why ... do you care about me so much?" Cidny and Riley followed their conversation like a tennis

game. "Because your my friend." Jazmine smiled back at huey. "Is that all?" Huey said lifting his eyebrow up. "Yup, that's all." "Ok..." He said, a little disapointed in himself for not even

making her blush a little bit. "Ok, so riley, truth or dare?" "Dare." "I dare you, to pay me 5 bucks for braiding your hair , now." Riley growled and took his wallet from his pocket and and

took five bucks from it and chucked it at Jazmines face but Huey blocked it. Jazmine smiled. "Huey, truth or dare, nigga!" "Truth." "Aiight, how come you alway's protecting jazmine all the

time if you gay?" Cidny giggled and jazmine blushed. Them 3 Huey 0. "I'M NOT GAY!" Riley rolled his eyes. "And I don't protect her that much!" "Yes you do." Jazmine replied laughing.

"No I do not, and how could you even say that!" "Becuase you do." "No, I do not... your so annoying." "If I am so annoying, then how come I am your best friend. "Whatever." Huey

said rolling his eyes. "Uh... Cidny, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Do you think I protect Jazmine to much?" "Don't bring my best friend into this!" "Uh ... I just did." "Yes, you do." Cidny

answered feeling kinda confused. "How come I am not your best friend?" Huey asked annoyed. "You ARE!" "No, you just said she was!" "What does it matter to you?" Jazmine said

scooting closer to Huey. "It doesn't!" "It obviously does, since you just brought it up!" "No, it doesn't !" Jazmine scooted even closer to Huey glaring at him. "Aren't you the one who

says "Everything has a reason" So what is your reason for acting this stupid?" Riley laughed at jazmines impresstion of Huey. "I am not acting stupid!" "Yes, you REALLY ARE!"

"Whatever. At least I am not naive." Jazmine rolled her eyes. "Huey truth or dare?" Cidny said with a bored tone. "Dare!" Huey said not even looking away from Jazmine, who was

glaring right back at him. "Fine, I dare you to kiss Jazmine." "Ooooh!" Riley smiled and then winked at Cidny. "No!" Huey answered. "Why not, you embarresed to kiss me or

somthing!" "No, I am not!" Huey said rolling his eyes at her. "Or maybe you ARE gay!" "Huey glared at her harder. "I am NOT gay." "Then it must be that you have never kissed

anyone before!" "You probabbly haven't either, so shut up!" "Don't YOU EVER tell ME to shut up HUEY FREEMAN you Bitte-" Huey grabbed her shoulders and crashed his lips on to hers

for what seemed like forever to them. "I think that counts as 12 points." Huey thought to himself as he pulled away. "Awww!" Cidny said folding her arms together. "Aiight nigga, we get

it," Riley said putting his arm around Cindy. "You ain't gay." Huey smiled at Jazmine who was still blushing because of what he had done, and she smiled back at him. "Yeah, and you

better not forget it either!"


End file.
